ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
James Red
''James Red ''is an action-adventure-comedy film directed by Edgar Wright. It will be released in theaters on November 20th, 2020 and stars Chris Pratt. Plot In this epic action-packed adventure-filled comedy starting Chris Pratt, An adventurer also known as James Red is seeking to find the mythical Golden City while being challenged by a mysterious businessman who goes by Damian Rhône, Soon enough, James is fortunately aided by new allies and is on the bleak of having his career and life destroyed. As this can go on, Will James save anything, anyone, and everything he loves in his adventures, or is it too late? Find out today in James Red! Cast * Chris Pratt as James Red, a famed treasure hunter. ** Gaten Matazrranno as Young James Red. * Oscar Isaac as Damian Rhône, a businessman who is after the Golden City. * Amanda Seyfried as Jessica McKnight, a pre-middle aged undercover detective feminine who aids James. * Harrison Ford as Mark Schneider, the person who hires James to find the golden city. * Nick Kroll as Sergie, a treasure hunter hired by Rhône to beat James to the city. * Ben Mendelsohn as Hank Rhône, Damian’s father who also appeared in flashbacks. * Jeff Bridges as Garmichus, the creator of the Golden City. He mainly appears in flashbacks. * Jim Carrey as Kyle Red, James's late father who was hunting for the Golden City. * Stephanie Beatriz as Karen, a waitress who James once had a relationship with. * Walton Goggins as Professor Luke, TBD Cameos * Sam Claflin as Drunk Thug * Bea Miller as Stripper * Paul Rudd as Thug * Letita Wright as Female Soldier. * Wyatt Russell as Male Soldier #1 * Seán McLoughlin as Thug #2 * Patton Oswalt as Josh * Michael B. Jordan as Male Soldier #2 * Michael Peña as Bartender * John Boyega as Thug #3 * Kate Beckinsale as Female Soldier #2 * Chance the Rapper as Male Soldier #3 * Tom Holland as TBA Soundtrack #''Jump'' by Van Halen #''Nice for What'' by Drake #''Power'' by Kayne West #''Billie Jean'' by Michael Jackson # Freaks and Geeks by Childish Gambino # Call Ticketron by Run the Jewels # Livin La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin # Rain is a Good Thing - Luke Bryan # Take On Me by a-Ha Quotes *James Red: (drives into a Wild West dedicated bar) This must be it... (walks in as Someone is waiting for him) *Mark Schneider: Ah, James Red, Why don't you sit right here? (Mark and Jessica sit in their tables indoors) * James Red: Okay, why am I here? * Jessica McKnight: There's important stuff you need to know. * James Red: Like? * Mark Schneider: Remember that rare treasure your father was hunting for? * James Red: The Golden City? It’s just a myth. (Jessica pulls out a map) *James Red: Uh, what? *Jessica McKnight: We found a clue to a location of the city. (Flashback and footage shows of the hidden clue) ---- *Damian Rhône: Time's up James Red *James Red: Nope! Damian then distracts his evil attack against James Red. *Damian Rhone: I am a victim who's story hasn't been told, I hired Sergie for a reason, to be honest, and your allies are not prepared for what's coming! *James Red: Said the guy who looks like a piece of dog shit. *Damien Rhône: What did you just call me? *James Red: Dog shit. ---- *Soldier #1: Damian's getting away! *Female Soldier: Huh? *Soldier #2: Crap! Let's find him! The soldiers hunt down for Damien in the military's swamp *Damian: You won't find me! They try to start open fire *Damian: The hell? ---- *James Red: James Red's the name, treasure hunting is actually my game! Home Media James Red will be released on DVD and Blu-Ray around February 2021 Transcripts See https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KQ8Mn01AvDwlZgrgnP4e9DHOnBEwn1uGj1Huy9mjhE8/edit James Red/Transcript Filming Filming will be set to begin in ???, Canada around December 2018. Sequel See James Red: Secret Of the Dragon Temple Trivia *This movie was supposed to be released on July 24, 2020, but was pushed up two weeks to July 10, 2020 due to avoiding competition with films such as Jungle Cruise, and Ghostbusters: Who You Gonna Call?, and then 4 months to November 2020. Category:2020 films Category:Films directed by Edgar Wright Category:Action-Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Dr Aidan Quinn's ideas Category:PG-13 Category:WarnerMedia Category:Village Roadshow Pictures